


form

by pipskippy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chimera Ant Arc Spoilers, M/M, Poetry, Suicide mention, killua’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipskippy/pseuds/pipskippy
Summary: a description of gon’s transformation from killua’s pov





	form

hair reaching upwards like charcoal pencil smoke  
child eyes. Monster everything else;  
burn away away away my eyes  
White saturated: Light is you,  
you embody light and it swallowed you right up.  
tear trails down your cheeks (too big and all wrong all wrong) 

When your severed arm  
briefly eclipses the dim moonlight  
stark red,  
you emanate terrible Relief. terrible because  
i, helplessness, don’t want  
you to feel Relief  
at the prospect of fading away  
forever  
without me.

take me with, i would have  
followed you anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on here so i’m jittery!! i have written poetry inspired by characters from various things before but never really shared them in this way. i don’t really know what to say other than please let me know what you thought (even if it’s something very small)! thank you


End file.
